


house ourselves

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [47]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Bottom Brian May, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-sexual Tickling, Top Roger Taylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: (Any pairing from Queen including poly!) Brian and his boyfriend(s) are pressing tightly together on the living room couch giggling and messing with one other by tickling. Soon after those hands touch his sensitive spots Brian can’t help but let out an obscenely filthy moan. He sees his boyfriend(s)’s eyes darken immediately and next he’s being lifted up from the couch and carried to the bedroom while he yelps in surprise after receiving one light spanking on his ass.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: tumblr asks [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Kudos: 30





	house ourselves

He and Roger were having a night in. John had fled to Veronica’s for the weekend and Freddie was off doing God knows what with Mary and her friends leaving the two of them alone. They were both positive they were going to end up ruining the sheets (the way they always did when they had a spare moment together), but it was taking longer than usual. Neither one was dragging their feet or objecting in any way, they just weren’t in the mood yet. Maybe it had something to do with the Disney movie they were watching on the telly.

They were pressed close together, Roger laying between Brian’s legs and his head laid on his chest. He was dragging his fingers lightly over his sides when the older man squirmed beneath him. The drummer half sat up and raised his eyebrows at his boyfriend.

Brian looked at him sheepishly. “I’m ticklish,” He muttered, shifting under him again. A wicked smile appeared on Roger’s face. “You definitely should  _ not _ have told me that.”

Thus started the battle. Roger dug his fingers into his sides, smiling as Brian writhed and laughed, trying to push him off any way he could. They rolled off the couch and onto the floor with a loud thump. Roger was adamant and continued his assault until an obscene moan broke the moment. One of the drummer’s hands was pressing into Brian’s nipple and the other was gripping his waist where a faint bruise from the last time they fucked was still visible. And, to top it off, Roger’s crotch was pressed against the guitarist’s, creating friction every time he moved even the slightest bit.

The smile on the blond’s face slowly disappeared and was replaced with a dark look. He rubbed his thumb over the now hard nipple, watching his eyes flutter closed and a soft sigh leave his lips.

Before Brian could say anything, Roger was tugging him off the ground. He fell into the blond, unsteady on his legs due to the sudden change. Roger swept him off his feet and pressed their lips together in a messy kiss. They stumbled down the hall and Roger tipped Brian onto the bed but not before groping his arse and smacking it for good measure. Brian groaned against his lips and tugged on his hair in retaliation.


End file.
